


风起之时

by hieroglyphics



Series: 风与星Wind and Stars [1]
Category: True Detective
Genre: 1995, 2012, Canon Compliant, Developing Relationship, Fishing, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-28
Updated: 2015-10-10
Packaged: 2018-04-23 20:15:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4890619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hieroglyphics/pseuds/hieroglyphics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>2010年在阿拉斯加，以及2012年和2013年在路易斯安那，一阵风所带来的事情。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

一，

 

又一次，拉斯特踏进了回家的路。  
同以前无数次一样，走进家门时，克莱尔在厨房里忙着，在他靠近去吻她的面颊时笑着指了指后院，“索菲，爸爸回来咯。”  
他听见孩子的笑声。他走进院子，没有看见索菲亚。  
他走出院门，外面是丛生的草木，茂密得如一道绿色的帷幕，遮蔽了索菲亚小小的身影。他大步往前走，拨开如蛛网般拂到脸上，牵住衣襟的不知名的高草。索菲亚的声音一直在他左右，她的粉红色裙子在绿色中闪过。  
他的脉搏渐渐加快了，如重锤般敲击着大脑，口干舌燥。他知道前方等待着他的是什么，但他无法停步。她的声音拖曳着他前进。  
无尽的绿幕终于变得稀疏，当走出最后一株高草，他发现自己在一片空地中。地上铺满灰黄的枯叶，焚烧后余烬的烟气充满鼻腔。  
索菲亚在空地中央，摘下一朵朵野花，她浅金色的卷发在淡淡的阳光下闪亮。她的旁边有一个女人，坐在枯叶覆盖的地上，用花束编成一个花环，戴在孩子头上。  
“过来，宝贝。”他喊着，感到心跳渐渐平复。“该回家了。”  
索菲亚跑过来，把小手放进他的手心里。“爸爸,”她笑着仰起头，递给他一朵花。  
你不能带走她， 他听见女人说，声音如流水一样遥远。转过头，他看到一双空洞的眼睛，和蓬乱的金发纠缠在一起的鹿角。  
—— 因为她已经死了。

车颠簸了一下，拉斯特睁开眼，发现自己以不自然的姿势靠着车窗。他直起身，觉得颈背酸痛。  
他必定是发出了什么声音，因为马丁正用惯常的忧虑眼神盯着他，但后来还是什么也没说，只是伸手打开车载收音机。  
他摸出一支烟塞进嘴里，用打火机点燃。默默地吸完一支烟后，他听到自己对马丁说：“如果运气好，今天还能赶上交报告。”  
“嗯哼，”马丁简单地回答。  
过了一段时间，他发现他们不在回警局的路上。“去哪儿？”他问，马丁没有回答，只是拐了个弯，驶进一条短短的车道。  
那是马丁的家，他很熟悉，但和上次来相比，有一些不同，他说不出是什么。  
马丁停车，关掉引擎。他们下了车。马丁掏出钥匙打开了门，示意他进去，自己随后进了房子。  
拉斯特发现那种不同的感觉是什么了。马丁的家，总让他想起旧毛衣和水彩颜料，处处是主妇玛姬的标记。他能感到这个家庭一直努力在力所能及的条件下尽量营造出一片属于自己的世界。—— 但现在房间空空荡荡，家具已经搬空，窗帘和地毯也不见了，只留下墙上黯淡起卷的墙纸，和原本挂过镜框的痕迹。  
拉斯特见过许多危险破败的地方，没有一处比得上这里更让他惊心动魄。最普通的住宅，却处处萦绕着居住者的气息。空气如凝结的实体压在他的肩头，使他畏缩不前。  
他听到马丁的脚步声，紧接着一记结实的重击落在鼻梁上，他往后踉跄，撞到了墙。  
他并没觉得疼痛，但口腔里立即充满了血腥味。视野里的金星还没消失，耳鼓嗡嗡作响。他看到马丁愤怒扭曲的面孔，感到肩膀被铁钳般紧抓着，一定留下了淤青。一切都那么熟悉，好像在看一部重播多次的肥皂剧。他能预料马丁的每一个动作。当下一拳挥来时，他下意识地挡住了，同时把对方推开。  
马丁退后几步，又不要命地冲上来，挥舞着拳头。他扭头躲过，用迅速精准的动作扣住对方的双臂，把马丁压制在墙上。马丁疯狂地挣扎着，气息从紧咬的牙关喷到他脸上。  
“她们都走了，”马丁喘息着说，声音低哑，因为狂怒而颤抖。“都是因为你，你，混蛋！”  
他们如野兽般对视着。马丁因盛怒和失眠而充血的蓝眼睛像在燃烧。拉斯特听到血液在耳中极速流过，感到马丁的心跳在手下搏动。他汗湿的手指在对方的皮肤上打滑，担心自己无法再控制住他。  
他想起多年以前在阿拉斯加陷阱中的驯鹿。当他握着它的角时，它的躯体在他手下挣扎扭动。同样绝望和狂乱的眼神。  
比起刚才的一拳，这眼神更刺痛到了他。他感到一阵眩晕。  
忽然之间他手上的压力消失了。马丁停止了动作，垂下眼睛。拉斯特放开了他。  
当马丁再次抬眼时，拉斯特惊讶地发现他脸上的怒容已经不在了，好像被一块布抹去。他的搭档用怜悯的眼神望着他，嘴角上挂着一丝嘲讽的微笑。  
他听到背后孩子们的嬉笑声，知道他的宝贝，他唯一的太阳，索菲亚，也在其中。但他无法回头。  
马丁的手攀上他的后颈，把他拉近，贴近他的耳朵。他感到对方的呼吸吹上面颊，闻到熟悉的须后水的气味。（居然还记得这个，他想。)  
他动弹不得。只能听着马丁的低语声爬进耳朵，如蛇的嘶嘶声。  
你不配拥有她。你不配拥有他们。你不配拥有任何人。  
他浑身冰冷，血液凝滞了，湿冷如冰水般渗入骨髓。他看不见马丁的眼睛。  
你只是个可怜的懦夫，拉斯特•科尔。

拉斯特睁开眼睛，汗湿的衣服冰凉地贴在身上，心脏急速而微弱地跳着，舌头干得像块石头。  
他一时不知自己是睡是醒。马丁手指的触感还残留在皮肤上，他的声音在耳边滞留不去。  
他坐起来，抹去额头上的冷汗。室内只有他一人。架子上老式座钟的滴答声是唯一的声响。被子掉到了床下，他发着抖。  
安眠药盒已经空了。他索性下了床，穿上衣服，把暖气调到最大，感到血液又渐渐在周身流动起来。  
窗外的夜空如黑色的玻璃，澄澈无比而又深不见底。雪静静地撒落，没有一丝风扰动每一片雪花的轨迹。拉斯特想起小时候，很长时间里不明白为什么别的孩子会为下雪而欢喜雀跃，因为每次大雪都意味着他和老爹要花上一整天甚至更长的时间来清扫门外道路和房顶上的积雪，每次拖着工具回家，都浑身湿冷，手脚酸软，睫毛被冰粒粘在一起。而现在他看见镇上的孩子们在雪地上嬉戏，互相扔着雪球，会想到他甚至没有机会给索菲亚做一个雪人。  
他打开门走到外面的屋檐下。阿拉斯加寒冷的空气立即迎面扑来，像无数细小的钢针刺着皮肤。他喜欢这种感觉，能涤清脏腑的沉疴，燃起血液中的火焰。周围是一片绝对的寂静，甚至能听见雪落下的簌簌声。漆黑的夜色里，反映着不知哪里来的微光。  
他的世界是一片单一的，纯白的虚空。他是这世界的最后一个人。  
他点燃了烟，看着烟气和呼出的白雾混在一起。他吸了两支，三支，想着所有事情，又似乎什么也没想。  
雪不知什么时候停了，夜空从纯黑变成了深蓝。那些他从小就熟悉的星辰已经黯淡。初起的微风飒飒，穿过树林，撒落树枝上的积雪。几只早起的鸟雀开始啁啾。他感到自然的呼吸。他的纯白世界快要醒来，又会开始动摇、变化和生命。

第二天，他修理了他的老皮卡，打开八年前从路易斯安那带来的箱子。文件、资料、遗留物品。这些东西他原本以为再也不会去碰，也不想再看见。但他知道那是自欺欺人。它们像一副脚镣，会跟着他到任何一个地方，白天和黑夜，无法逃避。

 

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

二，

 

又是漫长的一天。  
马丁开着他的卡迪拉克在路上疾驰。天空是一片浑浊的灰暗，滞重的空气中充塞着水汽。整整一天，他觉得自己在一个桑拿浴室里，汗湿的衬衫贴在身上。  
四下里完全没有一丝风。他只能拉松领带，不觉地加快了车速。他不记得以前有这么痛恨路易斯安那的天气。大概一个人上了年纪，各种操蛋事就会接二连三地跳出来烦你。  
他想起今天的客户，那个让他收集妻子出轨证据的房产中介，一脸洋洋得意的假笑，还以为没人知道他是个家暴的混蛋。看到那家伙露出的牙齿和手上的戒指，他花了很大力气控制自己才没有当场把他打趴。  
经过查尔斯湖的时候，他简直是风驰电掣，好像地狱在后面追着他。  
不久前他听说了查尔斯湖的案子。当他从警方内部途径了解到一些案子的细节时，回忆立刻像潮水般涌来 —— 从勒杜破碎的头骨中喷溅到脸上的温热血浆，法医室里男孩冰冷的尸体—— 以及他以为早已摆脱的熟悉的恶心和无力感。 那种肮脏粘稠的感觉曾像沥青一样附着在皮肤上，不管洗多少次也去不掉，使他不敢踏进和玛姬共同的卧室。  
在拉斯特走后，有几个案子中他能闻到相似的臭味。他不得不承认拉斯特是对的，也许他一直知道，但本能地避免去凝视那黑暗。这世上没几个人能像拉斯特那样迫不及待地把自己投入深渊。可逃避毫无用处，只能使他越发清楚自己的软弱无能。一个褪色的美国队长玩偶简直比稻草人好不了多少，昔日警界英雄的光环越来越像个嘲讽。在发现微波炉里的婴儿之前，他的热情早已经消耗殆尽了。  
现在幽灵又回来了，他知道它其实从未被真正消灭过。但他什么也做不了。

当马丁把车停在家门口时，天色早已经黑透。空气仍然湿闷得化不开。  
他走进家门，拿起电话拨了玛姬的号码。他想听到表示关心的话，哪怕一句也好。但电话那边响起的仍旧是冷冰冰的答录机的声音。  
马丁想喝一杯。他打开柜子，想找一瓶威士忌，却看到拉斯特的旧杯子。  
那杯子是有一个新年他给拉斯特的，来替换先前坏了的那个。（那家伙有多久没收到过礼物了，他想过）他没有说那是玛姬最讨厌的姨妈送的圣诞礼物，估计说了拉斯特也不会在乎。  
拉斯特辞职以后的某天，他去了前搭档曾经的住处。原本就没什么家具的房间彻底空了，好像从没有人住过。  
站在房间中央，他觉得自己像个傻瓜。  
他不能相信朝夕相处多年的搭档就这么消失了，消失得干干净净。似乎原本住在这里的人刻意隐藏自己在世上留下的痕迹，像沙漠里的狐狸，用尾巴把足迹抹掉。  
后来他在二楼的窗台上发现这个杯子。他把杯子带走了。之后想起来，大概那就是他去那里的目的，想找回一点那人存在过的证据。  
好像那是他分崩离析的完美世界的最后一点碎片。

他看着那个旧杯子，忽然感到被一阵绝望淹没。还有多久，他要天天回到这只有电视机陪伴的房间；还有多久，他要毫无意义地对每个人扮演好好先生；还有多久，他要带着破灭的希望和无法弥补的悔恨生活下去？  
没有愧疚心的人往往过的好，他想起拉斯特的话。真他妈的至理名言。  
泪水突然刺痛了他的眼睛。  
好极了，他想，一把年纪的马丁• 哈特拿着个该死的杯子，像个找不到假牙的老糊涂似的哭天抹泪，要是被史蒂夫•杰瑞西看到 —— 哦对，那狗娘养的现在已经是教区治安官了，才不会在乎一个什么前同事的破事。  
而拉斯特•科尔，那个傲慢的混蛋，如果看到现在的他，会说些什么？  
他能看到拉斯特，在不知哪里的某一个病房似的空荡房间里，冷淡的面孔被烟气笼罩，眯起的眼睛凝视着虚空。说也奇怪，当他想起拉斯特的时候，感觉是那么真实，真实得好像伸手就能碰到，虽然他很可能再也见不到那个人。  
讽刺的是，和拉斯特科尔搭档的七年，他一直当那人是活生生的斯芬克斯。而离开他的十年之后，他却感到越来越靠近他。也许他一直明白他，只是蒙住了自己的眼睛。  
马丁想把那杯子砸到墙上。但最后他还是把它收进了抽屉。

夜里，暗哑的闪电亮起来，接着远方传来隐隐的雷声，像一列永不停止的列车。忽然之间，风好像从不知何处的巢穴中释放出来，席卷过河流和树木，粗暴地推开门窗，把桌上的纸张全扫到地上。 马丁打开所有的窗子，让风带走滞闷的空气。风带来潮湿的气味，大气在骚动和震荡着。大地在不安的战栗中等待着第一滴雨水，等待着闪电劈开它的胸膛。  
马丁有种奇怪的预感。他不知道自己在期待什么，但他却在期待着。

一星期后，马丁接到了联邦探员汤姆•帕帕尼亚的电话。


	3. Chapter 3

三，

 

时间是个平面的圆环，拉斯特曾在哪里看到过。那些过去了的，总有一天会回来，会一遍又一遍地循环往复。而现在他认为这话只有一部分是正确的。过去的又重现了，但总有些微的不同。  
他回到路易斯安那后，似乎过去的时光又回来了。他和马丁每天外出调查，坐在一辆车里同样的位置，吃同样的工作餐，喝同样牌子的啤酒。但有些东西改变了。岁月在他们两人身上都留下了痕迹。  
他感到马丁的变化，时间磨去了他火气，也磨去了那种浮夸的自我标榜和自我合理化。他不再是那个严守时尚圣经的社会精英。在提出偷一条船去“绑架”史蒂夫杰瑞西的计划时，马丁毫不犹豫地答应了，而且干得很出色，这让拉斯特感到意外。这对从前人见人爱的警长马丁•哈特来说特简直不可想像。  
在他面前，马丁已经不再用迷人先生的自信外衣包装自己，像褪去了花草装点的秋山，袒露出原本的真实沟壑和肌理。有时候他们说到过去的人和事，沉默的时候，他看到黯然的神情覆盖了马丁的脸，像岩石上的初霜。这使他想起以前那个玉米色头发，出栏牛犊似的年青警探 —— 他几乎为马丁感到难过。  
但除此之外，马丁还是他记忆中的马丁，有牛仔的步伐和一肚子老掉牙的笑话，以及可笑的小小虚荣和可靠的行动力 —— 这让他感到安定。  
当他在车上发表着没人想听的议论，马丁却没有像过去那样嗤之以鼻，而是努力跟上他的节奏的时候 —— 他知道马丁在笨拙地试着靠近 —— 他会感到内疚。他惊讶于自己如此之快就恢复了有马丁在身边的习惯，惊讶于一个厌世的人还如此渴求别人的陪伴。但他不能让自己沉溺于这种熟悉的依赖感。他还有更重要的事要做。而谁也不知道这条路会把他们引向何方。

而对马丁来说，公路上鸣着喇叭猛追上来的拉斯特，那夸张的头发和胡子，好像是以前那个老搭档奇特的潦草版本，从最荒诞的梦里跳了出来。但他承认自己喜欢和拉斯特搭档的感觉，好像又回到了州警的工作岁月 —— 挑战、刺激和成就感，如同突然被卷进了激流，能点燃他血液中的激情，让他感到自己还活着。  
马丁很快就发现那还是原来的拉斯特• 科尔，犀利和透彻的眼光，大胆而高效的行动方式，世上再也找不出第二个集中了如此多的矛盾和混乱的人。但比起十年前的搭档，眼前这个拉斯特有些东西放松了，散开了，而另一些东西更加坚固。  
他的烟抽得更凶，神态更加恣意，空谈也更加不着边际，马丁不知道这是好是坏。  
他的行动是如此凶猛和决绝，充满不可遏制的意志，有时简直近于疯狂。而当他静下来的时候，眼神却如此虚无渺茫，好像不属于这个世界的任何地方。马丁对此很熟悉。拉斯特从来就不是一个按照他父亲老哈特的话说，“脚踏实地”的人，但他感到近来这种神游状态中有些别的东西。马丁不愿深究，但糟糕的是，他心里明白那是什么。  
在工作间隙他们会喝一杯，聊聊天。有时在马丁的办公室，有时在拉斯特工作的酒吧。马丁会说到玛姬现在的家庭，她的丈夫泰德，她对奥德丽的担心。有时他还会说到自己的父母，还有年青的岁月。他谈到自己比过去搭档七年间加起来还要多。拉斯特从没叫他闭嘴，或是转身走开。他只是沉默地听着，任烟气在他们之间缭绕。

一天上午，马丁在办公室等着拉斯特。已经过了约定的时间，拉斯特还没有出现。这是从没有过的事。马丁有些不安，开车去了拉斯特居住的酒吧。  
当拉斯特来开门时，马丁立刻感到事情有些不对。对方的眼眶发红，眼神迷离，脸色比平时更加晦暗。他一时以为拉斯特又嗑了药，但碰到他的胳膊时才发现对方在发烧。  
“你还好吗？”  
“我没事。抱歉今天睡过头了。”拉斯特拿起外衣和黑皮本，“该走了。”  
马丁夺下他手里的东西。“今天你哪儿也不能去。马上躺下。”  
“今天还有六家要问。”  
“他们可以等。忘了吗？你是我目前唯一的客户兼助手。我可不能冒这个险让你倒在路上。”  
拉斯特叹了口气，没有坚持。“你是老板。”  
马丁看着他放松下来，靠在床上，又翻开那本不离手的黑皮册子。“我们没多少时间可浪费了，马蒂。帕帕尼亚和吉尔包已经盯上我了，如果不抢在他们前面，那两个蠢货会把一切都搞砸。”  
“这样吧，”马丁提议，“我去把笔记本电脑取来，最近的资料都在里面，我们在这儿再捋一遍。还能顺路给你买点药。”  
“还有，等我回来时要看见你老老实实呆在这儿，”马丁出门前补充。  
拉斯特头也不抬地挥了挥手表示回答。

当马丁带着笔记本电脑和退烧药回来时，发现拉斯特已经靠着枕头睡着了。大黑皮手册搭在胸口。  
拉斯特现在的房间布置一如以往的简单。除了几件必要的家具，就只有到处堆放的书籍和纸张。马丁看着拉斯特散乱的头发和枯槁的面容，感到眼前这个场景似曾相识。  
十七年前，当他还在搭档家里借住，而拉斯特天天穿着克拉什的铠甲不知在哪里晃荡的时候，某天下午他顺路回来取东西，发现拉斯特倒在一楼的床垫上。拉斯特，准确地说是克拉什，穿着那件可怕的夹克，侧卧着沉入不自然的梦乡。他面颊潮红，眼帘下有深深的阴影，伴随着短促的呼吸，手指时时无意识地颤动。马丁那时还很少见到在自己面前睡着的拉斯特。他没有惊动他，只是想，老天，他们给我找了个什么样的搭档啊。—— 总有一天他会弄死自己。  
而近来的拉斯特越来越使他回想起克拉什。虽然他已经不再嗑药，但他神经质的面孔和眼神，毫不顾忌自己身体状况的行为方式，让马丁担心哪天他的弓弦会崩断。  
上帝啊，我该怎么帮助你？  
他不禁说出了口。  
拉斯特在睡梦中发出了一些压抑的喘息声，他的眼皮颤动着，好像一个溺水的人。  
马丁想也没想就把手覆在他的额头上，只想压下他的悸动。他触到拉斯特发烫皮肤上的汗水。  
拉斯特的喘息停止了，他睁开眼睛。马丁赶紧缩回手，装作拿起一本床边的书。  
拉斯特好像一时不知道自己身在哪里，他的目光四处逡巡着，落在马丁身上，才放松下来。  
“很好，那我们从哪开始？”他坐起来，抹了把脸。  
“先把药吃了，”马丁把退烧药递给他，“等这档子破事完了，你得去好好检查检查。”  
拉斯特接过药直接吞了下去。马丁看到他脸上闪过一丝笑容，好像刚刚听到了个笑话。  
马丁不喜欢看到拉斯特这样，好像他的灵魂在追随某种神秘的召唤，如飞蛾扑向火焰。那神情让马丁背后发冷。  
他要留住他。而这世上唯一能办到的，只有马丁•哈特。

最后那天，他们开车驶上27号公路。  
马丁从没见过拉斯特这么焦躁。他不停地变换坐姿，拿着烟的手指在颤动。  
他们开过一个加油站不久，拉斯特忽然开口了。  
“停车。”  
马丁把车停在路边，心里疑惑又出了什么问题。  
拉斯特下了车，来回踱了几步，背靠着车门站定。“现在下车还来得及，马蒂。”  
马丁怀疑自己听错了。“你说什么？”  
“从这里开始一个人就够了。”  
“什么鬼——？”马丁也开门下了车。“你要赶我走？”  
“我是说我会自己去。没必要一起去冒险。”  
马丁觉得肺里的空气被抽空了。“你他妈是不是神智不清了，拉斯特•科尔？我们之前不是都讨论过了？”  
“听着，谁都不能担保在那里会碰上什么，今天要去的地方或许是个蛇窝——”  
“不不，你听我说，”马丁打断他，“凭什么你就能去冒险而我就不能？难道我们不是搭档？”  
“你的任务已经完成了，马蒂。接下来是我要了结的债。”  
“狗屁，你突然从天上掉下来，把我扯进这堆操蛋的事情，现在又想就这么把我甩下?”马丁几乎在咆哮，“你以为我不知道？我这几个月每天工作十二小时可不是为了帮你去自杀 ——”  
话一出口他就后悔了，拉斯特的表情让他觉得好像肚子上挨了一拳。  
“对不起，我不是那个意思，”他把声音降低了些。“但你考虑过我的感觉吗？”  
他停了一下，努力保持嗓音的稳定。  
“过去二十年，我大概没做对过一件事，但自从——自从你回来以后，我才觉得重新回到赛场上了，还能再来一个达阵 —— 这辈子我都在等着这一天，今天可能会是我做的最正确的事了，如果错过会后悔一辈子。”  
拉斯特的眼睛里有什么在闪动。他低下头。“你有孩子，马蒂。”  
“姑娘们都很好。她们有玛姬。没有我她们也过得很好。”马丁梗住了。他呼出一口气，接着说，“再说，当初你为什么来找我？因为你一个人搞不定。现在想摆脱我已经晚了，混蛋。承认吧，你需要我。”  
拉斯特知道他是对的。在被帕帕尼亚和吉尔包叫去问话时，他就明白了这一点。这是他最后的战斗，但没有马丁，他不可能走得更远。  
“好吧，现在给我上车，”马丁坐回车里，手放在方向盘上。“还记得吗，哈特和科尔，该死的最佳搭档？我们去干掉那帮狗娘养的，”  
拉斯特又站了一会儿。后来他也上了车。  
马丁觉得拉斯特脸上紧绷的线条松弛了些。车开出将近一英里后，他听见了拉斯特的声音。“谢谢。”

他们驶进荒凉的沼泽和枯死的树林。天空如同一块灰白的裹尸布，大地散发着腐朽和死亡的气息。没有生命能逃出这绿色的地狱。没有风，马丁却感到噩梦般的寒意渗入他的灵魂。路的尽头，就是他们命定的地点。


	4. Chapter 4

四，

 

九月。  
马丁上气不接下气，不得不停下脚步，手撑在膝盖上歇息。十几步以外，那个可恶的拉斯特• 科尔却没停步，好整以暇地原地兜着圈子。  
“你就这点本事？是谁说要来个越野跑的？”  
马丁后悔带他来钓鱼。他说不出话，只能回一个中指。不管那家伙变成什么样，他就是有本事让你想把他的脸按进水里。  
才不过一年以前，拉斯特还像个到处漏气的破口袋，有一百次马丁不知道该拿他怎么办。以前他从没照料过这样的病人，更别说他自己也刚出医院。不过如果没有拉斯特，他也不确定自己能不能挺过来。感谢上帝，好歹他们俩都勉强拼回了人形。  
那件事以后，上门的客户纷至沓来，使他的业务量大增。近半年他们都处在忙碌的状态。拉斯特把他的一部分积蓄投入了马丁的侦探社，马丁曾希望以合伙人的名义把他的名字写在文件上，但拉斯特没有同意。马丁也只好暂时由他去。  
从出院后他们就住在马丁家里，和搭档时光没什么不同。  
他们基本恢复以后，马丁仍然每天认真检查拉斯特的用药量。近来拉斯特已经很少露出那种让他心里发毛的神情了，但他不会掉以轻心。无论如何，他不想让拉斯特再离开他的视线。  
有案子的时候拉斯特仍然把办公室甚至客厅里摊满一地的资料；仍然在早晨努力做俯卧撑，在晚上伴着电视的声音读书或做笔记；在分头工作时，会一连几天看不到他的人影，只留下简短的讯息，而后在一天早晨起床时发现他窝在客厅的沙发上。马丁不会打扰他，只是在出门之前给他留一份早餐。  
这些事并不让马丁担心。但近来拉斯特的另一些行动开始让他感到不安。  
拉斯特花了几天时间检修他的皮卡，清洗了发动机，还换了挡泥板和防滑轮胎。有一天马丁在邮件中发现从阿拉斯加渔猎局寄来的更新后的商业捕鱼从业执照。  
他仔细观察拉斯特，想从他的举止和言谈中找出点什么，但没有成功。  
一年来他很少想到这个，但最近他不得不认真考虑他们的将来了。侦探社的工作虽然增加了，但他还能应付。问题不在于此。拉斯特和他一起工作，生活，使他几乎把这当成了理所当然。但拉斯特是自由的，没有人或事物能束缚他。他们的生活轨迹只是因为某种机缘巧合才有了交集。这个简单的事实让他感到一阵意外的懊恼和惶恐。  
工作终于告一段落，他们有时间歇口气。马丁突然决定去野营垂钓。

中午过后，马丁站在离河岸不远的浅水里，把钓线甩向河心。今天手气不好，到现在还没有像样的收获，白白浪费了鱼饵。拉斯特坐在岸上的折叠椅上，专心地做一个飞蝇钩。他听到马丁的咒骂声，抬起头望向河面。  
“像你那样，到圣诞节也钓不到。”  
“哦是吗，你又有什么高见了，万事通？”  
“刚下过小雨那里不会有鱼，你该往滩头走走，换个大号的浮标。”  
“还轮不到你来教我。”  
又经过一阵无效的尝试后，马丁放弃了。他走上岸，拉斯特从便携冰箱里取出一罐啤酒递给他。  
“我说，你什么时候成了钓鱼行家了？”马丁也坐下来。  
“在阿拉斯加学了几手，”拉斯特放下手上的钓钩，也拿了一罐啤酒。“一天能钓一百五十磅鲑鱼，只要你不被它们拖走的话。”  
“你就吹吧，”马丁说。拉斯特很少提到阿拉斯加的事。他深吸了一口气，心里像坠了铅。该来的总是会来。  
“瓦尔迪兹海边的洄游鲑鱼会挤得你透不过气。它们把入海的小溪当成了大河的河口，让繁衍的本能驱使它们徒劳地扑进注定无法回头的死亡之路——”  
“你就靠这个谋生吗？”马丁打断他，现在他不想听生存还是毁灭的高论。  
“冬天去南方卖圣诞树，夏天出海捕鱼，一季能赚到大半年的收入。其他时候到处闲逛，打猎，喝酒。”  
“听着不赖。”马丁说，没有注意他说什么，但越来越窝火。  
拉斯特继续说，还是那该死的懒洋洋的语气。  
“到了捕鱼季节会很热闹，那有不少姑娘，呃，不介意晚上多赚点外快，你懂的。”  
马丁一秒钟后才反应过来，“操，你在逗我吧？”  
“我为什么要骗你？”  
马丁终于忍无可忍。他猛地站起来。  
“够了，阿拉斯加，阿拉斯加！拉斯特，你知道你的问题是什么吗？你根本没法正视自己和别人的关系，你不敢接受需要他人这个事实，自大狂 —— 好吧，大概你是受够我了，那又怎样？我们缠在一个网里了 —— 你就是个该死的土拨鼠，一听见风吹草动就钻回那个阿拉斯加的土洞里去 —— 要是想走就滚吧，别让我再看见你和那辆破车。”  
他生拉斯特的气，也生自己的气。他感到自己又一次搞砸了，而且这回很可能是最后一次。  
“放松，马蒂，”拉斯特说，马丁读不懂他脸上的神情，好像拿不准是要发怒还是要发笑，“只是以为你会喜欢。”  
“什么？”马丁一时语塞。  
“还是你更喜欢脱衣舞俱乐部的姑娘？”  
“去你的，别打岔 —— 你是说……？”  
“如果你愿意，我们可以去阿拉斯加钓鱼。”  
马丁不知道自己作何想法。“你说真的？”  
“你听到了。”  
马丁皱着眉看了他一会儿，还是说了：  
“你是不是一直把我当个呆瓜？”  
拉斯特眯起眼睛，马丁看到了熟悉的深思眼神。自从他们重聚以来，拉斯特常用这样的眼神望着他，好像他是某种珍稀动物，值得注意的研究对象。  
“重要的不是别人怎么看，马蒂，而是你怎么看待自己。”  
—— 真是典型的科尔式心灵鸡汤，马丁想，可我干吗要在乎他妈的别人怎么想，你又不是别人 —— 他没有说出口。  
“不过呆瓜总好过一堆沿街叫卖托尔特克①的纳挂②。”拉斯特站起身，把空罐扔进垃圾袋。  
马丁没有费劲去问“纳挂”是什么意思，就当是个夸奖了。“你是在邀请我吗？去阿拉斯加？”  
“为什么不？你不是一直说要休个假？”  
“去它的休假……说真的，告诉我你要去做什么？”  
拉斯特沉吟了一会儿，好像在脑海的图景中寻找什么。他点燃了一支烟。  
“那里还有一些东西，过去的东西。有些需要丢掉，有些需要找回。”  
他吐出一口烟。  
“有时候我醒来，不知自己在哪里。有时我做事，却不知道自己在做什么。像没有方向舵的船，镜子的迷宫，不知道去哪里寻找答案，”  
马丁靠近他。“为什么之前不告诉我？”  
“可能我自己也不能确定，还会不会回来。”  
马丁觉得喉头被堵住了。“那现在……你确定了吗？”  
拉斯特转向他。“也许你能告诉我。”  
马丁一时说不出话。阿拉斯加，他忽然意识到那是他十年来一直向往的地方。自从拉斯特离开后，他就不自觉地注意阿拉斯加的一切，那个词对他来说简直成了某种乌有之乡，遥远而虚无。现在它却变得清晰坚实起来。而从那个秘境来的人，无数的谜形成的集合体，此刻正站在他对面，等待着他的回答。  
就像阿拉斯加一样，他身上的迷雾已经散去，马丁能看进他的眼睛深处。  
马丁觉得自己的嘴角上扬，看起来肯定又像个傻瓜。但他不在乎。  
你到哪儿我都会去，混蛋。他想，不过说出来却变成了：  
“—— 好吧。我们得做些准备，你来开车。”  
“你付油费。”  
“成交。”

下午过了一半时间。马丁在溪流里找到一个浅滩，在钓丝上系上拉斯特做好的飞蝇钩，挥臂把钓丝甩向上游。他望着钓钩随水流漂向下游，轻轻提杆，让浮标擦着水面上下跳动。不久他就感到了钓线上的拉力，浮标没入了水里。这次是个大家伙，马丁不禁吹了声口哨。但他并不着急。他有的是时间，当运气到来时，他不会再把它放跑。

拉斯特站在岸边，背靠着一棵大树，听着风吹过树林，掀起阵阵喧嚣。在阿拉斯加，秋风应该已经把森林染得五彩斑斓，在这里却感觉不到季节的变化，无尽的绿色，似乎永远不会凋零。他望着天空上飘移的云层，吸进风的气味。  
马丁在河中喊他。“拉斯特，你觉得会下雨吗？”  
“看风向，两小时之内应该不会。”  
“你是听了天气预报吧。”  
拉斯特对自己笑笑。不管风将把他们带向何处，至少现在，他们不再担忧。

 

END

 

注：①托尔特克（Toltec）：“智慧，智者”之意。指墨西哥印第安人世代相传的心灵哲学和实践的总和，以及掌握托尔特克知识的人。  
②纳挂（Nagual）：有能力带学徒的托尔特克人，即一般说的巫师。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 后记：  
> 本文来自以前的一次讨论，拉斯特为什么消失了十年之后又回到这个案子。虽然到最后我也没想出是什么契机让他回来，不过就是想表现十年后两人的人生转折之前的那种惶惑和期待的心态。…… 在此感谢所有读者的支持^_^  
> 本来还写了一段，不过觉得和上文画风不太一致，就没有放在正文里，就算是番外或者里番或者杀必死吧~


	5. 番外

番外

 

马丁被拉斯特摇醒了。  
“快起来，马蒂。帐篷漏水了。”  
马丁还没睁开眼，但隆隆的雷声和冰凉的雨水让他立刻清醒了。他们露营的帐篷有两根支杆断了，睡袋和一半的物品都泡在水里。  
“操，你不是说不会下雨吗？”  
“我只能保证到傍晚不会下。”拉斯特试图重新支起撑杆，但毫无用处，他们的帐篷被风吹断的树枝划破了。  
“太棒了，现在怎么办？”马丁叉着腰问。忙乱了一阵之后，两人都浑身湿透，气喘吁吁地站在雨里。  
“去车里吧。”  
他们上了拉斯特的皮卡。关上车门，风雨声立刻降低了。他们都有点发抖，  
“我还以为你会听天气预报。”马丁打开车里的暖风。  
“没想到夜里风向会变。”拉斯特脱下湿淋淋的外衣，从后座的包里拿出一条毛巾来擦拭头发。马丁努力把自己的眼睛从他身上移开。  
“看来只能在这里凑合到天亮了。”马丁接过毛巾，把身上擦干。“感谢我吧，幸好把替换衣服放在车里了。”  
过了一阵，他们觉得暖和起来。  
“阿拉斯加的天气也有这么多变吗？”马丁用拇指挠了挠鼻子，觉得应该说些什么。  
“要看具体地点，山里有时也会碰上急雨，让你措手不及。不过夏天通常是最好的季节，潮汐会带来大量的鱼群。”  
外面的雨声越来越大。滚动着的雷声包围着他们。  
两人沉默了一会儿。  
“那个，嗯，捕鱼季节的姑娘们，你又是怎么知道的？”  
“就像雪地里的驼鹿一样明显，不用说还有餐厅的女招待私下把她的名片塞给我。”  
“那你 —— 怎么处置？”  
“我的经济状况不允许这种娱乐。”  
马丁不知道谈话怎么走到这一步的。气氛变得有些奇怪。他觉得肺里的空气不够用，但他的舌头没法停下来。  
“我是说你是怎么——解决……”  
拉斯特向他转过身。“你真想知道？”  
他似笑非笑的表情在昏暗的灯光下看不真切。马丁感到他的目光落在自己身上。马丁曾认为这么多年来自己已经很了解拉斯特了，而直到最近他才发现，眼前的人身上还存在着多少神秘的领域，他愿意用一辈子去探索。

两个月前他们接到一个案子，最后的情况十分凶险，他们能毫发无伤地撤出简直是个奇迹。当事情结束后，他们都觉得应该去酒吧喝一杯。  
当他们回到汽车旅馆时都醉了。进门的时候，他们撞在一起。后来发生的事情模糊了，像玻璃上化开的水彩。马丁只记得拉斯特火热的呼吸在他嘴里，胡茬蹭着他的耳朵；他的手指在拉斯特的后腰，对方汗湿的皮肤摩擦着他，血流像潮水般在全身激荡。  
第二天早晨他逃走了，给拉斯特留下一张纸条说有客户紧急召唤。  
其实他并不感到意外。火种一直隐藏在灰烬中。  
马丁不是个自我剖析者。在这种事情上，他听从本能的召唤。在过去，那种荷尔蒙和罪恶感交织的诱惑曾让他欲罢不能，让他每每在事后陷入悔恨与合理化的纠结中。但现在他并不后悔。他们不是第一对酒后乱性的中年男人。和拉斯特在一起，发生什么事都不奇怪。而他明白自己从拉斯特再次出现的时候起，或者说，从十八年前他们第一次握手时开始，就走上了一条与体面的基督徒越来越远的路。但他对自己，对拉斯特还有太多的不确定。  
比起自己的感觉，他更在意拉斯特的想法。好像试着触摸一只狐狸，不知道它会靠近还是被惊走。但拉斯特对待他的方式和以前并没有什么不同，他看马丁的眼神直率而平坦，没有回避和隐藏，只或许多了一些嘲弄。有时候马丁怀疑那是否只是一场梦而已，但他清楚那不是，因为他做不到拉斯特那样。这使他羞愧。  
但还是有一种挥之不去的不安感纠缠着他，使他在每次看到拉斯特时感到隐隐作痛。他不清楚那是什么。

—— 他的心跳突然增加了一倍。  
“……雨下大了，”他不知道自己在说什么，“我们应该去把帐篷里的东西收起来……啊，”  
他惊跳了一下。因为拉斯特潮湿的手忽然滑进了他的衬衫下面，微凉的触感使他浑身的肌肉都收紧了。而与此同时，拉斯特湿润的嘴唇落在他的喉结旁边，然后慢慢往下，摩挲着他锁骨上已经愈合的伤痕。温热的气息和头发搔动着马丁的脖子，让他觉得痒痒的。  
“随它去。”拉斯特从喉咙深处咕哝着，像蛇发出的咝咝声。  
一股电流窜过马丁的脊柱，如一道闪电照亮了黑夜中的一切。  
他忽然明白了那一直折磨着他的感觉。不是疑虑，不是恐惧，而是渴望。  
他的手，他的心，他的每一寸肌肤，都在渴望着他。那不是一时的迷醉。拉斯特已经长进了他的骨肉，离开他会让马丁流血。  
灰烬中的火种被引燃，在他的皮肤下点起了一把大火。  
之后的一段时间，他们俩都无法说话，毫不在意给对方留下了多少疼痛和淤青。  
马丁一直认为拉斯特斯巴达式的禁欲风格是出自天生的淡漠，但现在他发现对方并不排斥这种接触，甚至喜欢它。他敏感的反应和热情的回应让他深深着迷。  
马丁觉得车厢里的空气变成了浓郁炙热的奶油，而他情愿永远沉溺其中。  
密集的雨点包围着车厢，风推着车窗，发出格格的振动声。马丁喜欢这种雨声，让他感觉世界上只有他们两人。

后来他听到拉斯特的声音说，“你不用须后水了？”  
“什么？哦对，”他的呼吸稍稍平缓了。手指轻轻捻着拉斯特后颈上的发卷。“觉得麻烦。怎么？”  
“没什么。那个闻起来不错。”  
“OK，我明天去买。”  
雷雨已经远去，树枝上落下的雨水还在滴滴答答地敲击着车顶。  
“帐篷毁了。”  
“嗯哼，去阿拉斯加我们得找个更好的。而且出发之前我还得想办法减几磅。—— 我说，你那张女招待的名片还在吗？”  
马丁感到拉斯特无声地笑了，他的肋部在抖动。  
“你要能减掉五磅，我就给你五百块。”他把指头划过马丁柔软的肚子。“不过现在这样也未尝不可。”  
马丁拽了一下他的头发。  
“拉斯特，”  
拉斯特抬起身，凝视着他的眼睛。在他们之间，十八年的岁月缓缓流过。  
留下来，和我在一起。  
作为回答，他感到了拉斯特的嘴唇。

即便像拉斯特那样的人，也不能完全预测风向。马丁想。不过有时候，一阵预料不到的急风也会带来惊喜。

**Author's Note:**

> 实在忍不住对原剧的爱，第一次写文，深夜胡思乱想的产物。


End file.
